Times Were Changing
by LovesBrooklyn
Summary: Boots looks back on the time since the strike ended and how the role of the Manhattan newsboys’ leader had been handed around due to engagements and old dreams. One Shot


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Newsies…or Disney…Or Tinkerbelle for that matter.**

**ANOTHER NOTE: This is a one shot. Please review.**

**SUMMARY: Boots looks back on the time since the strike ended and how the role of the Manhattan newsboys' leader had been handed around due to engagements and old dreams. (One Shot)**

Times Were Changing, As Were The Newsies

Boots could recall that day like it was yesterday.

"Come on a-now, boys," Jack Kelly had said the newsies early one morning before they made their way to the circulation office. The strike was old news by that time, as almost 6 months had passed. "I asked Sarah ta marry me last night," Jack confessed sheepishly. The newsies hooted and hollered triumphantly. "She said yes. An' so did 'er father," Jack clarified. More hooting and hollering followed.

"I'm getting' old, boys," Jack said somberly and the celebrating stopped immediately. Jack's 18th birthday had passed the week before. "I can't hawk the headlines all my life." Boots chorused his agreement along with the other newsies quietly. "Me an' Sarah, we're gonna get outta dis town. Head out west, settle in dat ole' frontier da big shots are always talkin' 'bout."

The boys began chorusing their worries. Cowboy held up his hands and silence settled. "I ain't leavin' right away. We're gonna wait a few months, get some money saved up, ya know. But, I'se puttin' my second in charge in command once I leave. I think Blink'll do fine in da position."

The newsies turned toward each other and began spit-shaking and clapping each other the back. Good ole Jack was finally heading for Santa Fe, and with the love of his life. And Blink was going to be their leader. The future shined bright.

That was over a year ago. Jack had left 4 months after his announcement and Kid-Blink had done just fine as Manhattan Newsboys leader for a good 10 months or so.

"Gatha 'round, boys," Blink said one night as all the newsies played poker in the lodge house lobby. The newsies quieted at the sound of their leader's command. Blink grinned at the group sheepishly. "I asked Alley-Girl ta marry me dis mornin'," he admitted.

Boots glanced at Back-Alley; she was positively beaming. A silver band shined on her ring finger.

"I said yes," she chimed in.

The boys called out their congratulations to both of the kids.

"We're movin' to Jersey late next month," Blink announced. The boys hushed.

The Manhattan newsies had changed so much since the strike. Jack and Sarah had settled in Santa Fe and, although they still wrote, the newsies heard from them less and less as time went on. David had become a newspaper man, working for the _New York Sun_. Pie Eater, Skittery, Itey, and Snoddy had headed out to Michigan together, to get some work on the railroads. Snitch, Dutchy, and Specs had moved out to California, where they had heard crops grew nicely. Jake had become a lawyer and working day and night to get rid of child labor. Racetrack had bought Sheepshed Races, where he was more than happy.

Bumlets and Mush would be heading out to France soon, where Bumlets would teach fencing lessons and Mush would teach tumbling. Bliss, Bumlet's sister and David's girl, was waiting for David to propose and to get out the Lodge House soon. Blink and Back-Alley were the only older newsies without a plan to get out left.

But the group was constantly growing because tons of immigrants where still fleeing to America, and tons of their kids were still working to support their families.

"I'm leaving Boots in charge," Blink continued. "Dis group is changing an' so are da times. I'm getting' too old ta carry da banner."

Boots beamed from head to toe. "Me?" He asked in surprised.

"Yep," Blink said, clapping the younger newsie on the back. "Ya'll do fine, kid." Boots nodded proudly. "I figured Snipeshoottah could be ya second," Blink added and Snipeshooter shot up and gave each of the boys a spit shake.

Back-Alley stood up and walk towards them. Blink wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

Boots nodded. They'd do fine together.

He turned towards the group of rowdy newsies in front of him. And he'd do fine as their leader.

**Now that you guys have been introduced to all of my newsies, I figured I'd throw this together for you. Just to show you how they all end up, happy and in love! Haha. Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


End file.
